This invention relates to arrow speed and bowstring vibration, and to archery bowstring accessories.
When shooting an arrow with an archery bow, the bowstring will typically vibrate and make noise when the arrow is released. This can adversely affect the archer""s arrow shot or, when hunting, alert game in sufficient time to move and avoid being hit, or hit in a location other than where the archer intended by an otherwise well aimed and executed shot. A variety of vibration dampening and noise reducing accessories for bowstrings have been proposed, for example as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,237,584; 5,362,046; 5,016,604; 4,080,951; 4,023,551; 3,837,327; and 3,756,214, to name just a few.
One drawback with typical silencers is that their construction and positioning on the bowstring, while dampening vibration and reducing noise, does tend towards reducing the speed of the arrow. Devices commercially known as xe2x80x9cspeed buttonsxe2x80x9d, when connected to a bowstring, can have the alternate effect of increasing the arrow speed.
The invention includes an archery bowstring accessory and method of increasing arrow speed and reducing bowstring vibration in shooting an arrow from an archery bow. In one implementation, an archery bowstring accessory includes a unitary longitudinally elongated body comprising a head end portion, a tail end portion, and an intermediate section extending between the head end portion and the tail end portion. The intermediate section is configured to extend longitudinally along a bowstring in an orientation which configures the head end portion more proximate a limb end of a bow which receives said bowstring than is the tail end portion. As so received, the head end portion constitutes a speed increasing mass effective to impart increased arrow speed in an arrow shot by said bowstring of said bow than would otherwise occur in an identical arrow shot in the absence of the speed increasing mass. As so received, the tail end portion constitutes a vibration dampening mass effective to impart reduced bowstring vibration in said arrow shot than would otherwise occur in said identical arrow shot in the absence of said vibration dampening mass.
In one implementation, a method of increasing arrow speed and reducing bowstring vibration in shooting an arrow from an archery bow includes providing a unitary longitudinally elongated body comprising a head end portion, a tail end portion, and an intermediate section extending between the head end portion and the tail end portion. The body is secured to a bowstring operably received by an archery bow with the intermediate section extending longitudinally along and against the bowstring with the head end portion being received more proximate a limb end of the bow than is the tail end portion As so secured, the head end portion constitutes a speed increasing mass effective to impart increased arrow speed in an arrow shot by said bowstring of said bow than would otherwise occur in an identical arrow shot in the absence of the speed increasing mass. As so secured, the tail end portion constitutes a vibration dampening mass effective to impart reduced bowstring vibration in said arrow shot than would otherwise occur in said identical arrow shot in the absence of said vibration dampening mass. The arrow shot having increased arrow speed and reduced bowstring vibration is then effected by shooting an arrow with the bow.
Other aspects and implementations are contemplated.